Pokemon Sibling Rivalry
by joehoule
Summary: this story is about two brothers


_**this is my first story on here let me know how you feel about it so far**_

Chapter 1

The story begins in city in the northwestern area of the Kanto Region known as Pewter City. This city's main attraction is the museum, it brings a few tourists once in a while but what the city is really known for, well by Pokemon trainers anyways, is its gym where you can win the Boulder Badge. This town is where Joe lives.

Joe is a tall guy kind of long brown hair. His appearance, he is always wearing racing hats and cowboy boots. Joe is the kind of guy where he doesn't care what people think about him he usually has his headphones around his neck, but when he listens to his music so do you. Joe really likes his music. You know what else Joe likes watching wrestling. Joe and his older brother Chris used to watch wrestling every week. But Chris is never around anymore.

Chris and Joe used to be really close growing up but as Chris grew older their friendship grew farther apart. And ever since Chris turned eighteen he decided he wanted to be a Pokemon he wanted to battle all the gym leaders and become one of the best. Chris always used to be at Battling but that was against Joe and Joe has no Pokemon so Chris would just let Joe used his more enexperienced low level I guess you could say sucky Pokemon like one time he made Joe use Magikarp. Yeah we all know about Magikarp. Any ways this story begins on Joe's birthday.

Today is Joe's birthday. Joe turns 16 today. Joe still remembers Chris's 16th birthday that was when Chris got a Pokemon. Joe wondered Maybe he might get a Pokemon. Probably not. The only reason Chris had gotten a Pokemon was because he had nothing else he was good at, but Joe is good in school he is good at making films and computer games he is also quite skilled at acting and he has a somewhat decent singing voice.

Being that today is a Saturday Joe does not have to get up early to go to school. But he got up a little early anyways he was really excited hoping that he might actually be able to get a Pokemon today. When he wakes up he can smell breakfast cooking. It smells so good it almost like how in some cartoons the smell of the food can grow into a hand and grab you. He ran down the stairs tripping himself along the way falling down the stairs almost as if the smell of greasy bacon and scrambled eggs had dragged him down the steps.

He stands up brushes himself off. " You must be mighty hungry." His mother stated. " how did you Know?" he asked. " I don't know maybe it's because you about broke your legs running down the steps."

Joe was so hungry that he scarfed down breakfast without even chewing it. " How was breakfast?" asked his mother. " I don't know I haven't digested it yet."

Only a few more hours and then Joe can see if he will actually receive a Pokemon. Joe was counting down the minutes as they passed.

Finally what he had been waiting for professor red to show up. Professor red was the Pokemon professor in the city he lived right next door to Joe but he worked with professor oak at the research center in pallet town. Professor red was a big man and he was one of the few black people that lived in the city. Professor red also wore glasses.

Professor red came through the door gift in hand. Joe was really hoping for a Pokemon so far all he got was a new wrestling video game but he had all them he gets the new one every but barely plays them because since Chris is gone he has no one to play the games with unless he occasionly has a friend from school come over. " What is it?" asked Joe " Is it a Pokemon?" he was hoping it was. " I wasn't planning on bringing you a Pokemon. You remember why I got one for your brother Chris right?" asked professor red. " Yes I remember because if you didn't he would have been a high school drop out and end up in jail." Replied.

Joe's hopes where crushed he had really been praying for years to get a Pokemon. He grabbed it from red not even caring what it was he ripped the wrapping of it and it took it in his hands. It was a ball probably a stress reliever ball. He thought to himself " oh good a ball. A ball that I can throw at professor red." He was squeezing it his hands when he realized that was hard. It was defiantly metal. And it had a button on he wondered why would it have a button and then he looked at it was a pokeball. A pokeball that you use to catch Pokemon. " A Pokeball?!" " What good is a Pokeball when I cant catch any Pokemon with it?!" he asked. Though he felt as if he was talking to a wall because they wouldn't understand how he felt Chris always got better stuff than Joe.

" Read this card young man." Said red handing him the card. Joe took the card I his hand and read it aloud.

Joe,

I have been very busy lately.

Wish I could be there to see you receive this.

Inside this pokeball is a pokemon that I caught.

Nah just kidding I bought it from someone, I wish I would have caught this pokemon it would be Awesome! Any ways you better start training because next time we meet I will kick your ass in a pokemon battle.

Chris

Joe remembered how Chris would always tell him " im older than you that means I can kick your ass."

Joe continued reading.

Ps

Im older than you that means I can kick your ass


End file.
